yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo
The Dojo (青竹, Aodake, Bamboo) is a small series of interconnected areas accessible from Theatre World. Features The first area of the Dojo is a small washitsu, with the Swordswoman Dwarf inside. Several swords, as well as flower pots and hourglasses, can be found within this room. Unfortunately, one cannot duel against the Swordswoman using the Chainsaw effect. If you enter the area by using the door directly with the Child or Fairy effect, the Dojo itself will be the same, but the Ninja Dwarf will be there in the place of the Swordswoman Dwarf. Aside from that, everything is the same. If you interact with the bookshelf next to the Swordswoman/Ninja Dwarf's bed, you'll be taken to the Green Tile Room (緑タイル部屋), an area filled with green tiles full of fast and very energetic NPCs, including headbanging matches, beakers propelling themselves up with their contents, and other objects of unknown form. Interacting with the arrowhead will take you back to the main area. You can also find a small puzzle consisting of four red and blue squares, with their colors divided diagonally. Interacting with any of them will change their positions, where forming a blue diamond out of the squares will make a blue mirror appear, which takes you to Beetle Forest when interacted with. On the other hand, forming a red diamond creates a red mirror, which leads to a passage with a floating object on the background, where the exit is currently blocked by a construction sign. Outside the door to the north is a small balcony with a view of a looming hill adorned with a ring of fire, and the moon in the background. The Swordswoman/Ninja Dwarf lives out here too. On this balcony is a dango stand, which offers dangos to no charge (though they don't give you any hearts). Interacting with the large bamboo stalk on the right of the balcony will take you to a small space-themed area, with colorful blocks similar to those in Flying Fish World. This area is mostly empty save for a pair of swords on one of the blocks, as well as a large green tower off to the side. Attacking the girl who is holding the paintbrush with the Chainsaw effect will transport Urotsuki to the green tile area. By lighting the candle with the Lantern effect, the area will have a reddish hue, and fire will spread all over the place, with the music speeding up, and the area's inhabitants will run around the place in panic. After a few seconds, Urotsuki will be sent to a looping space area alongside the NPCs, who are now semi-transparent clearly showing that the structure has been destroyed by the fire and that its inhabitants have died. There is no escape from this area, except through waking up or using the Eyeball Bomb effect. Directions Nexus → Mushroom World → White Fern World → Apartments → The Docks → River Road → Square-Square World → Theatre World → Dojo Gallery dojoSpace.PNG DojoBalcony.png DojoWeirdPlace.png DojoPuzzle.png DojoPassage.png DojoFire.png DojoBurned.png Category:Locations Category:Kuroku Category:In Development